U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,568 to Kenneth Banschick disclosed a centerpiece having an array of floral-like assembly elements supported on a rack to simulate a bouquet of cut flowers.
Once the floral-like elements have been removed from the tier plates of the rack, the rack with empty tier plates may reveal a poor appearance, thereby affecting a decorative effect for the centerpiece. The empty rack may become a waste and then disposed to cause environmental pollution.
Meanwhile, each element is formed as a tubular wand, which can not be collapsed or broken down to be a flat piece. So, each tubular element should be preformed such as by molding process, and can not be directly folded from a flat piece or blank, thereby increasing its production cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art, and invented the present centerpiece for multiple purposes.